


天使兽的捆绑play

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: 神圣天使兽X天使兽纯肉
Kudos: 4





	天使兽的捆绑play

天使兽不记得被捆绑在这黑暗的空间里多久了，不仅四肢被牢牢绑在十字架上，就连身躯和身后的翅膀也被粗长的黑暗力量交织成的绳子捆得结结实实。他奉命跟随神圣天使兽出征，快胜利的时候中了埋伏，为了掩护神圣天使兽撤退，他不顾神圣天使兽的布局，自告奋勇地断后，却寡不敌众被俘虏。

黑暗的力量十分强大，他被捕的时候已经经过了数小时的战斗，体能消耗巨大，现在已经无法挣脱这里的束缚。

手腕早就麻木，头盔不知何时已经被人掀开，取而代之的是牢牢将眼睛蒙住的黑暗绳索，这让他彻底失去了空间感。周围安静得仿佛黑暗之海，他不仅不知道自己身处何方，也不知道已经过去多久，神圣天使兽是否已经成功逃脱。

神圣天使兽。想到这个名字，天使兽心里漫出一丝欣慰，只要神圣天使兽大人平安无事，他万死不辞。

他是被神圣天使兽一手提拔起来的，当年在下级天使中，很多其他天使都比他出类拔萃，可不知为何，那位法官大人却唯独青眼于他，每天的群体训练结束后，他有时会被单独留下来，而神圣天使兽也会从神官形态变成战士形态与他单独训练。他跟着神圣天使兽南征北战，几年前被他亲手提拔成最信赖的副手。

这是莫大的殊荣，下级天使中独一份的荣耀，他对那位大人的感恩之心溢于言表，更是忠心耿耿没有二心。如今虽然落入敌手，但若是为了保护神圣天使兽大人，天使兽觉得自己哪怕死也值得。

开门声“嘎吱”想起，天使兽敏锐地感觉有人进入了这个黑暗空间。他下意识抬起头，努力朝着生源传来的方向。他的嘴里也被塞着黑暗绳索，可即使现在他没有被堵住口唇，他也不会主动发出声音。

门似乎又被关上了，铿锵的脚步声渐行渐近，显然朝着他的方向。天使兽心里划过几个念头，但无一例外是自己可能被严刑拷打一番。他打定主意，如果敌人逼迫他说出天界的秘密，他宁可同归于尽也不会透露半分。

胸口突然被一个温热的手掌抚摸，天使兽身体一颤，他没料到来人竟会对他做这种事，他的四肢和身躯都被牢牢固定在十字架上，眼下他也分辨不出来者何人，但一只大手从他的胸口缓缓抚摸到左胸，隔着战袍的布料似乎在轻轻揉捏自己的乳尖。

天使兽被这轻佻的羞辱激得愤怒起来，士可杀不可辱，他口里发出一个愤怒的呜咽，勉强扭动了一下胯部表达自己的愤慨。

乳头上突然被人用力一掐，“唔！”天使兽毫无心理准备，尖锐的疼痛伴随一种奇怪的触电感袭击他的中枢，他下意识地弯腰想要抵挡这奇怪的抚摸，可牢牢牵制着他的黑暗力量却让他实际上没有任何动弹。

来人似乎很满意他的反应，手掌下滑，慢慢地从他的胸口一路摸到胯部。“兹拉”一声，他胯部前的那块蓝色布料被人用蛮力扯断，一个大掌托住了他的裤裆，隔着布料揉搓他尚且柔软的阳具和阴囊。

这让他剧烈地挣扎起来，他确定来者不善，而且存着侮辱他的念头。他疯狂地尽全力扭动身体，将身后坚硬的金属十字架撞出声音，可那人技巧娴熟，没几下就让他阳具慢慢勃起，顶着合身的裤裆胀得难受。

“呜呜……”他摇着头表示抗拒，想让那人灵活的手掌快停下，性欲渐起，尽管他内心无比抗拒，可生理的快感却不断冲击着他的大脑，他的腿跟都随着那人对自己阳具的把玩而颤动。

嘴角突然被人温热的手指抚过，天使兽这才意识到，不知不觉间他的唾液已顺着嘴角流下，被人擦拭后留下微微的凉意。

“刷”地一声，天使兽胸口一片凉意，合身的战衣被人撕开，暴露出大片的胸肌，那些捆绑着他的绳子直接磨蹭着柔嫩的皮肤，粗糙的摩擦竟带来一丝奇异的快感。温暖濡湿的嘴唇肆无忌惮地含住了他彻底裸露的乳尖，齿列轻轻咬合着柔嫩的肉粒轻轻向外拉扯，舌尖不断舔弄乳头，时不时吮吸着他的胸口，仿佛吃奶的婴儿。

“额……”天使兽被这电击般直接的快感刺激得仰头，粗硬得绳索勒得他嘴角变形，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着塞进他嘴里的绳子流得更多。

折辱他的人不急不徐地换了另一边乳头，刚才那被人吮吸舔舐的乳尖沾着湿润暴露在空气中，微凉的空气拂过让天使兽瘙痒难耐。

来人显然不是个新手，手掌缓慢地剥下贴合他皮肤的衣服，从胸口向下一直停在胯部，隔着布料抚摸了几下比刚才更硬的阳具，突然在一个用力吮吸乳尖的同时，迅速撕开裆部的布料，已经半勃的阳具彻底暴露在空气中。

天使兽浑身抖得厉害，剧烈地摇头，嘴里呜咽着扭动着身体想要摆脱这折磨人的桎梏。但他的对手也并非善类，放开了吮吸得肿胀起来的乳头，舌苔缓缓舔舐着他的胸口一路向下，停在胯间的耻毛前。

天使兽试图弓身，但胸口的绳子阻碍了他。他的大脑混沌起来，勉强判断出来人应该比他高大些，这么说来不可能是女性数码兽，不知为何判断出这一点后，他心里突生悲凉。来人的意图很明显，用性来羞辱他，而他却真的被这种不入流的手段激发出了身体的欲望，被捆绑的身体无法反击。

勃起的阳具被人整个握在手中缓慢撸动，那手掌的温度似乎慢慢变高，毫无技巧的撸动却让他的阳具很快彻底硬起，快感直逼大脑，甚至本能地想要挺胯把自己的阳具往那人手里送。

天使兽平时非常自律，极少私下自慰，他所有的精力都花费在日常的训练中，在他的心中只有让自己变得更强大才配得上神圣天使兽大人对他的栽培。

神圣天使兽大人……他悲哀地想，他或许已经对不起大人对他的期待了。

常年的禁欲让他的身体异常敏感，很快就被越来越快的撸动催出了精液。他射得又急又多，伴随着含糊的呻吟，他全身紧绷，射精的快感冲刷得他脑子糊涂起来。阳具仍然维持着可观的大小，玲口仍然淅淅沥沥地吐着最后的残留精液，高潮后的不应期带来疲惫，他本就受着伤体力不支，又被长时间地捆绑着，四肢麻木酸痛，此刻他竟然软弱地想求那人放过他。

可显然他的愿望并没有被来人听到，他被短暂地放置后，突然感到臀肉被人掰开。这让他瞬间清醒过来，懊丧地意识到，他沉沦欲海根本没有发现对方不知何时已经绕到他身后。

“唔……不……”他费力地吐出模糊的字节，疯狂扭胯试图逃离那人的手掌。

他明白了对方的念头，可是那里不行，他是个男性数码兽，也是个战士，那里是他最后的尊严，如果那里失守，他就彻底失去了面对神圣天使兽的勇气。

大人……他的内心呼唤着这个神官的名字，可是没有人来救他。

“啪啪”两声，屁股上对称地被人干脆利落地扇了两巴掌，疼得他忍不住发出一声闷哼。丰满臀肉被巴掌打得发颤，一下子卸了紧绷的力，修长有力的手指不容反抗地掰开他的屁股，暴露出臀缝中间那形状姣好的肛门。

他刚刚射出的精液被人握在掌心直接糊上了他的肛门，一根手指就着粘腻的液体轻柔地按揉着他紧缩的括约肌，与刚才凶悍的巴掌判若两人。

发颤的臀肉暴露出天使兽内心的害怕，可无论那人如何轻柔地试图替他放松，天使兽都紧绷着后穴不愿配合。那人似乎感受到了天使兽的决心，无声地叹了口气，手指顺着会阴向前抚摸到同样潮湿的阴囊，从后一遍遍轻轻抚摸着他彻底软下的阳具。

这样轻柔的安抚让天使兽几乎忘了这是一场强暴，再强悍的内心也抵挡不了生理上的欲望，被撸动得又渐渐硬起得阳具带来丝丝拉拉的快感，那人似乎精于此道，发现他稍有放松，一根手指突然就着仍旧潮湿的肛门破开穴口钻了进去。

天使兽后知后觉地收缩括约肌也无法阻挠已经进入的大半根手指，那人似乎找到了让他放松的方法，一手绕到他胯前把玩着半硬的阳具，一手缓慢地就开拓着紧致的肠道。

从未被异物进入过的肠道被手指缓慢地抽送着，尽管穴口还有大量的精液做润滑，可肠道内壁仍然干涩，手指不紧不慢地将精液送进肠道，天使兽被前后夹击得不知如何是好。阳具被撸动带来的巨大快感让他无法控制后穴缩紧，只能任由放肆的手指慢慢增加到第二指。

第二指进入一个指节没有立刻抽送，而是给足了他时间适应。要不是天使兽现在脑子里一团浆糊，既被生理上的快感折腾，又被精神上的负罪感折磨，他一定能发现那人的耐心似乎并不像是为了折磨他。

两根手指顺利送入更多精液作润滑，慢慢从单纯地扩张肛门开始变换抽送的角度，握着他阳具的手掌撸动得越来越慢，似乎有意引导天使兽将注意力放到肠道的感觉上。

突然，一阵酸热的快感从肛门中快速散开，天使兽根本无法自控地收缩着肛门，身后人似乎满意地笑了一下，进出的手指开始不紧不慢地朝着那个方向抽送。

越来越多的快感从肠道堆积起来，天使兽没有注意到那人已经停止撸动自己，他只觉得屁股里有万千痒意，而那人依照用一个有节奏的速度抽动着手指。

太慢了，天使兽觉得浑身燥热得发渴，他无意识地向后蹭着屁股，这场景在那人眼里简直就是撅着屁股主动往他手里送。

第三指进入的时候，天使兽已经没有不适，快感淤积在酸胀的小腹，他只想要更多。那人似乎很满意天使兽的反应，三指并立的指腹重重抚摸过前列腺的位置，缓缓抽了出来。

天使兽被这突然停下的抽送顶在半空，无法缓解的痒意让他更加明显地翘起屁股，肛门翕动着似乎在渴求更多的操弄，被按摩前列腺操出的肠液早就流到穴口，与穴口处快要干涸的精液混合在一起，泛着晶莹的光。

天使兽努力找回自己的理智，觉得自己荒谬到不可思议。他被俘虏后捆绑到这里，被不知是什么人自慰到高潮后，又被操开了屁股，现在竟然不知满足地希望屁股被操得更多，好缓解屁眼里越来越明显的痒意。

他悲哀地想着自己竟然如此淫荡，内心又觉得自己委屈极了，身体的痒让他无法思考，直到肛门被一个圆润的肉头顶住，他的呼吸窒住，那根粗硬的肉棒顶开了软烂的屁眼，毫无阻力地全根埋入肠道。

“啊——”他从喉咙里发出粗粝的呻吟，肛门抽搐地含住那根尺寸可怕的阳具，那人滚烫的睾丸贴着他的屁股，他觉得自己的小腹都被那根粗长的阳具割开了。阳具捅到了手指不曾到达的深度，劈开绵密的肠肉，屁股饱胀的感觉直捅到心窝，让他甚至觉得自己连呼吸都不会了。

那人给了他足够的时间适应自己的尺寸，直到他肠道的痉挛慢慢缓解，屁股不自觉地向上抬了抬，才按着他的腰部缓缓抽送。

天使兽觉得自己快死了，那人精准地找到了刚才为他做扩张时找到的前列腺的位置，阳具每一次都精准地蹭过那里，爽得他全身抖得停不下来。阵阵甘痒从屁眼深处蔓延到全身，他的肌肉时不时抽搐着，每当那根阳具被抽出的时候，他的屁股总是紧紧夹住试图挽留。

恬不知耻！天使兽在内心唾弃着自己，怎能放任自己沉溺在如此堕落的欲望中。他是数码世界的天使兽，是天界的守护者和看门人，是神圣天使兽大人亲自培养的战士，他怎么能。

神圣天使兽大人……

身后的抽送越来越快，肠道被彻底操开，自动分泌着肠液让那人的阳具拉拔得更加顺利，天使兽觉得肛门快被操化了，那堆积如山的快感就要喷涌而出，身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着舒服，他无法闭合的嘴里不断分泌着津液，顺着他刚毅的侧脸流到下巴缓缓滴落。不可抑制的喘息随着粗重的呼吸不断涌出，他的阳具硬得发烫，他觉得自己激将达到第二次高潮。

不可以！脑中一个强烈的念头不断和身体的快感抗衡着。如果你就这样高潮，就是在阳具不被触碰的情况下，被人玩弄着屁眼硬生生操射了啊，你这样肮脏和下贱的身体还有什么资格站在圣洁而高贵的神官大人身边？！

高潮的顶点被天使兽的理智硬生生压下，肠道被操得发麻，明明爽得发狂可他的阳具却有了疲软的趋势。

身后人显然注意到了他的异常，更加密集地抽送碾压过他的前列腺。天使兽不愿再被人如此羞辱，他凭借最后一丝力气将力量汇聚到双拳，尽管被捆绑着手掌几乎无法出拳，可他存着必死的决心，想要用这种方法冲破牢笼。

屁股里的操弄停下了，他已握住拳头的手被包裹进了更大的掌中，那好不容易积聚起来的力量瞬间被扑灭，耳边响起清冽又熟悉的声音，“你要是敢这么死了，以后我就把重生的你天天绑在床上这么玩弄。”

天使兽听到这个声音全身都绷紧了，他半张着嘴发不出声音，下一刻他眼前蒙着的障碍和全身捆绑着他的绳子都突然解开，他的身体还僵硬着，向前扑倒的一瞬间被一双强有力的手臂托住了上身，顺便摆成了跪趴着撅着屁股的姿势。

体位的突然改变让体内的阳具直接戳着前列腺磨蹭了一圈，天使兽紧绷着臀肉，穴口痉挛般死死咬住操着自己的阳具，他不可置信地转头看去，却看到摘了面具的神圣天使兽正怜惜地笑看着他。

神圣天使兽轻轻吻去天使兽的眼泪，挺胯逼回了天使兽的神智。

“是您……”呆愣的天使兽不知该作何反应，心理防线瞬间崩塌，身体完全被快感支配。

“是我。”温柔的神官大人仍然看起来衣冠楚楚，只有下半身撩起长袍与自己的下属肉体结合，“别怕，好好享受。”

这句话像是个赦令，快速的操送迅速将天使兽拉回了茫茫欲海，他来不及细想前因后果，只知道从现在开始浑身放松地交给身后人。臀部高高翘起，松软湿润的屁眼彻底放松接纳着粗大的阳具，前列腺被龟头不断揉搓，酸胀和甜痒折磨得天使兽从呻吟到抽泣，胯间悬空的阳具滴着前列腺液前后摇晃。

“我……大人……太多了……”哭腔的求饶让他染上几分被蹂躏的脆弱。

“放松下来，你随时可以释放。”神圣天使兽的声音也带着浓重的鼻音，阴囊快速拍打着屁股发出清脆的啪啪声，天使兽白皙的臀肉被拍得一片赤红。

肠道被摩擦得烫热，屁眼更是从浅色被操熟成了绛色，钻心的痒被阳具一次次搔刮成了巨大的快感，终于累积成了高潮。在阳具完全不被触碰的情况下，天使兽硬生生靠着屁股射精了，所有的疲惫，恐惧和羞耻在这一瞬间被喷射的精液释放出来，他趴伏在地上，腰身塌陷着抬高着屁股，一边射精一边低低地哭出了声。

肠道在射精时剧烈地收缩，神圣天使兽顶着蠕动的软糯肠肉抽送几下，一个挺胯将自己的精液尽数射进天使兽屁眼深处。

空气中弥漫着男性的麝香味，天使兽的肛门抽筋似地绞着大天使的阳具，似一张小嘴含吸着要把他的精液榨干。阳具仿佛一个肛塞将液体堵在肠道中，天使兽觉得小腹充盈而满足。

宽厚温暖的手掌一遍遍抚摸着天使兽裸露的脊梁，那后背有无数交错的伤痕，是他作为战士的荣耀。等天使兽终于缓过了战栗慢慢平静下来时，神圣天使兽的阴茎也完全软下从他的肛门滑出。

天使兽的屁股又是一颤，后穴被操得仍然无法完全闭合，可深入肠道的精液却没漏出一滴。

他又累又羞耻，加之此前的骁勇善战，长时间的捆绑，此刻身体已经彻底僵硬，艰难得连舒展开身体都不能了。神圣天使兽小心地揉开他僵硬的关节，脱下了自己宽大的白色罩袍将他整个裹住打横抱起，挥手劈开这片黑暗回到了自己的住所。

“大人……”天使兽撑着最后的精神想要问个清楚。

“你被俘后不久，我就打下了他们。”神圣天使兽将他带进自己住所中的浴室，那个硕大的浴缸中是具有疗效的温泉，小心地将遍体鳞伤的天使兽放进水中，温和地解释，“你保护我撤离，我很感谢你，可我想让你知道，你对我同样重要，我不希望你有闪失。”

“守护大人是我的职责。”天使兽垂下眼帘讷讷地说，药浴的温泉刺激着他的皮肤带来阵阵刺痛，彻底放松下来后涌上巨大的疲倦。

“没有谁可以随意牺牲自己。”神圣天使兽掬起一把水洒在他的肩头，低头在他的额头印下一吻，“尤其是你。下次再这样鲁莽，就给你更大的惩罚。”

FIN


End file.
